


War Paint

by JetGirl1832



Series: London 2012 [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Competition, Gen, Gymnastics, Make Up, Olympics, fun stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832





	War Paint

It had been an early morning for the women's gymnastics team, perhaps not as early for the American team as for others, but that was not the point. Angie had been so nervous about the qualifying rounds she had barely touched her breakfast. Still she felt she was ready, even though this was only just the beginning.

Angie was now walking with the rest of her teammates to go and get dressed for the competition, unlike other sports not only did they wear extremely patriotic leotards but a little makeup was usually involved as well. In competition was the only time that Angie ever really spent on makeup and was happy to do so. Sometimes their makeup felt as if it was as much as part of the the competition as the various skills each gymnast possessed.

The other teams in their qualifier rotation--Great Britain, France, and Canada--were mostly already in the prep room. Even though it was a competition, all the different countries seemed to be mingling, helping each other get ready and talking about their routines. That was one of the things Angie loved about gymnastics. The camaraderie could not be beat.

Angie sighed as she set down her bag and took the spot next to Theo. Like several other gymnasts she had some similarities she would repeat for every competition, her hair specifically dated back to one her earliest higher level meets and when her mother would do her hair for her.

She started by putting her hair into a high ponytail, using gel, hairspray, and a few bobby pins to make sure everything stayed sleek and smooth. Next was braiding the ponytail. It was a bit exhausting to hold her arms up the whole time, especially when she was just starting, but Angie was used to it by now. Angie kind of loved how it looked that way, with the braid swinging free, but it would have been illogical and possibly dangerous to leave it that way for competition. Next, she wrapped the braid around into a bun and carefully tucked the end underneath with more pins to secure it. A little more extra hold hairspray and the actual hairstyle was complete. The final touch was a decorative scrunchie that matched her leotard perfectly.

She then began doing her makeup, nothing too flashy that had always been a bit more of Theo's style with bright colors and splashes of glitter.

Angie remembered back when she was a kid and putting on makeup for gymnastics meets was such a huge chore. Her mother always had to keep reminding her not to rub at her eyes otherwise she would smear everything. Now she didn't mind it all that much. It was almost soothing, making sure both sides of her eyeliner looked exactly the same and that there were no errant spots on her cheeks.

Theo was busy dusting a light coating of glittering silver eyeshadow around her eyes, which just added to her all around sparkle.

Angie smiled as she watched her best friend out of the corner of her eye and pulled out her lipstick. “Interesting choice,” Angie leaned over towards Theo.

“I could give you a little sparkle too,” Theo suggested.

“Nah,” Angie shook her head, “you rock that glitter, I’ll stick with a more neutral vibe.”

"What about a red ribbon?" Theo asked, "It'll look really pretty with your hair."

"Nah, I've got my scrunchie," replied Angie, "You know I can't compete without a scrunchie. It's my good luck charm."

"Your loss," Theo laughed.

"Don't worry I'll still kick your ass," Angie teased.

"Hey," Theo grinned, "we're supposed to be a team, remember what being a team means?"

"There is no 'I' in team, but there is 'me'," Angie teased.

"You are the worst," Theo rolled her eyes.

The door to the prep room opened and one of the people who was helping run the events came in holding a clipboard. 

"Alright," she said, "it's time for your warmups. After that Team Canada will start on the bars, Team USA will start on the floor, Team Great Britain will start on the beam, and Team France will start on vault.”

Angie turned to Theo, who also looked equal parts nervous and excited. 

“Here we go!” Angie grinned


End file.
